Fifty
by dwennie
Summary: Chuck and Sarah, fifty prompts and fifty sentences. Oneshot.


**So I saw some of these on the NUMB3RS pages, and I thought they were superb. It was a 1 sentence, 50 prompts challenge that I really liked. Basically, each sentence is prompted by one word. They have no chronological order and each could probably stand on its own. I hope this does them justice... **

**Note: Not Beta'd. I am fully responsible for any mistake.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

1 - Simple

She had thought it would be a piece of cake, but Sarah soon learned that nothing about Chuck is ever easy.

_2 - Tough_

Chuck always thought of her as the toughest girl he ever knew; he may never know just how sensitive she really is.

_3 - Hope_

When she watches him with his friends and family, she can almost believe that everything will be alright one day, but reality always catches up to her in the end.

_4 - Pain_

He's only ever seen her hurt once, and that was all it took for Chuck to never want to see her like that again.

_5 - Pretty_

Sarah's never been one for men's tacky compliments, but when Chuck sees her and tells her she's beautiful, she can't help but smile and blush a little.

_6 - Jealous_

Somehow, seeing her with Bryce has always brought out the nastier version of Chuck, and he's not proud of it.

_7 - Trees _

Chuck always exudes a faint smell of pine, and though she's never particularly liked the smell, when it comes from him it's almost heavenly.

_8 - Lost _

Sometimes he gets so caught up in the spy world that he forgets about everything else, but Sarah's always there to pull him back.

_9 - Slow_

Chuck has always been about taking things slow and being a gentleman, so it doesn't surprise her that she's always the one to make the first move.

_10 - Pride_

She knows that he'll always listen to her, no matter what time it is, but Sarah has always been too proud to go to him when she needs him.

_11 - Family_

She's never been in a real family, and when she sees Chuck with his, it somehow manages to heal the gap in her heart and increase the longing all at once.

_12 - Food_

Chuck's never seen her as the cooking type, but when he sees her cooking for the first time, his mind flashes forwards to their life together, a life he won't completely give up on no matter what the odds say.

_13 - Time_

Whenever she's around, Chuck feels as though the world has slowed down, but in reality there's never enough time.

_14 - Bittersweet_

Staying overnight with him could have been a blessing, but the constant surveillance of her 24 hour protection stint turned what could have been a step towards a real relationship into awkward conversations and mixed signals.

_15 - Space_

Chuck sometimes stares into the starry sky, and it always seems to make him wonder why the creation of the universe is possible, but he and Sarah can never manage to truly be together.

_16 - Trust_

People in their line of work find it hard to trust, so when she tells him to trust her that first day they met, Chuck can't help but realize she's special when he finds that he does in fact trust her.

_17 - Need_

When he finally breaks open one day and starts to sob, she can only kiss him softly and tell him that someday this nightmare will be over.

_18 - Despair_

The life they lead is a brutal one, but when she tells him that it'll be okay, he always finds hope, and he knows that whatever happens she'll fight for him.

_19 - Soft_

She grabs his hand and smiles in that way that convinces him that they are real, and the only thing he notices is that her skin is softer than petals.

_20 - Dark_

When his world starts fading from red to black, he's still aware of Sarah's frantic yells and her hands shaking his shoulders, and he tries his hardest to hold on for her while the bleeding takes its toll.

_21 - Believe_

Sarah has longed for his trust more than anyone else's, and that's why it hurts so much every time he doubts her.

_22 - Music_

Chuck got her into music, and being _that_ type of person she can't help but notice how much the music he listens to reflects his personality.

_23 - Shots_

When the guns ring out and he's in the middle of the flying bullets, her heart stops beating until she sees him stand up and dust himself off in that endearing way.

_24 - Real_

"Is this real?" he asks her one day, and she finally cracks and nods, knowing the grin on his face is worth anything that happens next.

_25 - Old_

She's used to dealing with pigs, so Chuck's old fashioned chivalry is a welcome breath of fresh air that she secretly cherishes.

_26 - Sacrifice_

He's broken up with her again, and the only that stops her from resisting is the chance that he might get a chance at a normal relationship, because he deserves that much at least.

_27 - Uncertain_

Morgan and Ellie have always told him that Sarah's the one, but somehow that always feels too good to be true.

_28 - Package_

An evening of Morgan has its downsides, but she knows what he means to Chuck, and for him she'd take the whole package.

_29 - Bold_

When _he_ kisses _her_ for the first time, Chuck marvels at his audacity, but when she relaxes into his arms and kisses him back he feels like flying.

_30 - Danger_

Sarah's used to danger, it comes with the job, but with Chuck it's a new type of risk, and that's what scares her more than anything else.

_31 - Safe_

He laughs at himself sometimes, because whenever Sarah holds him he feels safe, and he wants it to be the other way around.

_32 - Freedom_

The intersect cost him his freedom, and it brought Sarah into his life, and it almost makes it worth the pain of having to lie to his family and friends.

_33 - Devotion_

Sarah knows not many agents would go as far as she does for Chuck, but she cares for him and she'll be damned if anyone touches him under her watch.

_34 - Lives_

Since he started working with the government, he's learned just how fragile a life is, and it's made him realize all he wants from his own is to spend the rest of it with the woman he loves.

_35 - Consistent_

The hardest part about their "relationship" is the on again off again nature of it, he just wants to see some consistency for once, and that's why he's so reluctant to move forwards sometimes.

_36 - Friends_

She marvels at the complexity of their dynamic one night, some days the flame burns brighter than others, but they always manage to stay friends through the rough patches.

_37 - Hidden_

"They say it puts a lot of stress on a relationship when it's kept hidden," he says aloud one night before he can catch himself.

_38 - Caught_

She had finally worked up the courage to kiss Chuck when Casey walks in, but he just grunts, turns, and walks back out, and she could have sworn he was smiling.

_39 - Horror_

She's almost used to seeing the horrible things one human can do to another, so when he sees his first torture victim she clasps his shoulder and simply says, "I know."

_40 - Comfort_

She believes in him, despite his current situation, and that comforts him more than Sarah will ever know.

_41 - Dream_

Sarah's on surveillance duty when he wakes from a terrible nightmare, and because she cares she drives all the way over to help him get back to sleep.

_42 - Last_

It's the last seconds of their lives at that pier, and when she kisses him he freezes for a split second before responding with passion Sarah didn't know he possessed.

_43 - Morning_

Chuck's known from the start that she's not a morning person, but it's much later when he discovers that she loves watching the sun go down, so he sits beside her without a word.

_44 - Risk_

Sarah always worries that he'll find someone _real_ one day, but she takes the risk because she's realized she'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

_45 - Game_

Chuck knows that Sarah's never so much as touched a video game, so he takes great pleasure in educating her in the ways of Call of Duty 3 when Morgan works late at Buy More, despite her feeble protests.

_46 - Obstacles_

She decides one day that after all the obstacles they've overcome, justice says they _have_ to end up together.

_47 - Files_

He's seen her files before, so when she says, "You don't know what I've had to do," he simply replies, "I know, I get it," even though he doesn't really, he knows it'll make her feel better.

_48 - Us_

It's been 2 months in a real relationship, and Sarah's only just realized that they can be an "us" now.

_49 - Love_

Before Sarah, Chuck was never really sure what love was supposed to be, but even though she doesn't know it she's shown him.

_50 - Yes_

One day, long after operation Bartowski ended, he pulls out a diamond ring and gets down on one knee, and Sarah says yes without a second thought.

* * *

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly had fun writing it. If you could spare the time to leave a review, one word or many, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading, and ciao!  
**


End file.
